Just Rain on Me
by ph34rT3hL1ter4c3y
Summary: Chapter one of this new fanfiction about love and drama. When will this curse be over is the main title really...KyoxTohru, YukixKagura, and ShigurexMii Yes... his editor This fan fiction will be updated at least 2 or more times a week


**_I do not own Fruits Basket! It belongs to the wonderful mangaka/anime writer, Natsuki Takaya!_**

_**RIP Natsuki-san  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Whoa! Welcome to my first chapter and first Fan fiction, Rain on Me. Most my ideas were helped by reading other peoples fan fictions but trust me; I never would steal a story. ) So thanks to all those people out there who write about this anime/manga! o this is a KyoxTohru, ShigurexMii (his editor. . . Or was that her name?), and YukixKagura story! I'm thinking you want to be reading it now so here it is! Oh and by the way, there will be a little KyoxKagura here._

**_Important: If you did not read the manga, I do not recommend reading this! At least up to volume 6. . . AND this is rated M for romance and inappropriate sexual contact. There will be already some lemon in this chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a beautiful day at the Sohma house. The birds were chirping, Momiji was laughing and Kyo….. He was apparently annoyed. Tohru was gone shopping and Kagura, Momiji, Haru, Kyo, and Yuki were all alone…

_ Jeez, when Tohru be back… _he thought while looking out the window. Kagura was staring at him the whole time…  
"Ooh Kyoo…. You're boring me…" she said trying to lay her hand on his cheek… She was successful and gave a smile. He didn't though. He just glared off to the door and turned away. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He blushed but a vein appeared on his forehead. She meowed teasingly moving her hand onto his chest… His hard cold yet warm chest... She moved her hand back and forward. Yuki and the others were just playing a card game and didn't notice till he snapped and got up.

" It looks like there'll be rain soon. I didn't see Tohru bring an umbrella." He said giving Kagura a mad glance. When he turned to the door he walked towards it, grabbing an umbrella and walking outside. Kagura smirked while frowning.

"When will you stop pushing yourself on him…?" Yuki said once the boy was off the Sohma Property. She said nothing and smiled at Yuki. It was a sweet innocent smile. She stood and walked over to sit next to Yuki. He smiled helplessly at her and held her hand was she sat down, their arms touched and they both blushed. But he still held her hand the whole time while she joined them play with the cards.

"I think maybe… I should just let it all go… Forget about Kyo. Maybe find a new love…" She said smiling at Yuki. He blushed in the thought of her meaning him while she giggled. But somehow, watching the girl play the game and laugh made him smile. When she smiled… holding his hand… and laugh at how she won again… He just felt a warm feeling inside. That feeling told him, _She's finally smiling… for real._

-----------------------------

Kyo meanwhile was walking to the store to find Tohru, but was the sky became darker; he began walking faster and faster. It was raining before he could get there and he began to worry, so he ran with the umbrella open on top of him.

When he got there, he already saw Tohru just about to leave the supermarket. When she noticed the rain she gasped and screamed a bit then looked around herself. She pouted to see she didn't have an umbrella and almost went back into the store but Kyo laughed at her and ran over to her. "Don't have an umbrella huh?" He said giving a half smile as he shared his with her. "Sorry I don't have two, Shigure and Mii took the only ones we had… Well, not like they won't be back soon!" She laughed agreeing and gave him a smile. As surprising as it was, she grabbed his hand and held it till they got home.

"Thanks Kyo-kun" she told him on the way. He blushed and looked away, still holding her hand and the umbrella over them.

"Your welcome..." he mummbled. She smiled to hear him say that.

-------------------------------

Back at the house, Momiji fell asleep on the couch along with Haru on the floor. Kagura and Yuki had given them pillows and later they put blankets on top of them. Kagura looked at Yuki and blushed of how sweet and innocent he looked.

His scent was oh so clean, Kagura couldn't help but to at least lay her head on his lap. Soon he blushed also. She moved up more bringing her chest on his lap. Her breasts were soft… But they were hardening slowly. Yuki smiled when he noticed she was blushing. He held her up and looked her in the face. She was blushing more when he leaned closer to her. And closer… and closer… and soon their noses touched, they breathed in. Yuki smiled as he slowly pushed his lips against hers.

He cupped the back of her head and laid her down on the couch, kissing her passionately. She began to kiss back. Once in awhile they separated for a second to catch a breath. Yuki's chest was now on hers and he liked it. So did she, her nipples began to harden as Yuki began to unbutton her shirt; he was massaging her lips with his tongue at the moment, and soon, she opened her mouth to let it in, he explored her mouth and soon she licked his tongue and it began dancing with it, their mouths separated a bit a drool dripped from Kagura's mouth. She giggled and blushed but he then licked her chin and up. He leaned up and gave her some room. She was breathing a bit hard and beginning to sweat so she took off her shirt. Yuki blushed and took off his as well. Kagura then heard the sound of footsteps then jumped.

"Oh my gosh Yuki! Whoa what are we doing anyways? " Kagura said nervously. She grabbed her shirt and his shirt, along with his hand and ran upstairs.

* * *

_Well that's the end of Chapter 1! Who were at the foot steps? And what will happen next between Kagura in Yuki who are now in his room… alone? Well keep reading, I'll try to update very soon! Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, who knows… But if I'm bored today then I'll update xP xD Sorry this chapter is so short too..._


End file.
